When Worlds Collide
by sam81609
Summary: For Teen Titans fans, its Teen Titans meets WITCH in the ultimate team up! haha! Discontinued until Summer, see Homepage for details
1. Chapter 1

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 1-The Portal

Titans Tower

"Uuuummm…Robin? You might wanna take a look at this" that was Cyborg. He was working at one of the computers, and getting some strange readings indeed.

"What?" asked Robin, looking up from his work. He walked over to where Cyborg was, and looked at the readings.

"What do they mean?" he asked Cyborg.

"I have no idea", he answered.

"Maybe we should check it out", said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see who it was. Beast Boy was standing there. He had been listening to the conversation.

"I've gotten this readings before", said Cyborg. "But they've always been short-lived"

"Then we should definitely check it out!" said Beast Boy excitedly.

" I dunno", said Raven doubtfully.

"You're paranoid", said Beast Boy.

"Maybe we should check it out", said Robin.

Heatherfield

"Will, would you just shut the portal already? We're late", said Cornelia impatiently.

"Chill out would you? I'm going", said Will snappishly. She pulled an amulet out of her bag, and held it up to the portal. The Heart of Candracar.

"Hurry up", said Cornelia as the portal shut.

"All right, let's go", said Will, sticking the crystal back in her bag.

"That's the fourth portal this week", Taranee said as they were running. Cornelia was right, they _were_ late.

"I know", Will said. She looked at her watch. "Oh great! Five minutes until school starts!"

"Hurry! We've been late two times already!" said Irma. "One more and it's detention!"

"Uuuhhh, no thanks. We do _not _need detention!" yelled Hay Lin.

"Gee no kidding!" cried Will. She looked at her watch again. "Three minutes!" The school came into sight just as Will said that.

"I am _so_ out of shape!" cried Cornelia. "This is what happens when you spend to much time flying!"

"Yell a little louder Corny!" yelled Irma. "They didn't here you in Europe!" The girls finally made it to the school, and ran through the doors at top speed. Right as the bell rang.

"No!" groaned Taranee.

"I don't believe it!" cried Will.

"See you guys later!' cried Irma as she and Hay Lin ran for class. The rest of the girls split up and ran for their own classes.

"I can't believe I'm late again! Thought Will as she ran for history. Collins is gonna have me in detention for the rest of my life!

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Vandom", said Mr. Collins as she walked in. "I know you have a really good excuse for being late"

"Uuummm.." of course she didn't! What was she supposed to say? "Sorry I'm late Mr. Collins, but I had to close a portal that leads to another dimension." Yea, that would go over well.

"Take a seat Ms. Vandom", he said, gesturing to the back of the room.

"Yes sir", she said quietly, moving toward an empty seat. Late again, she thought, pulling out her book. Collins is more than likely to mention _that _at the next parent-teacher conference.

Hay Lin and Irma blew through the door of their science class about a minute after the bell rang.

"Hay Lin, Irma, how nice of you to join us today", said the teacher as they walked in.

"Always a pleasure to be here", said Irma smiling.

"Just find a seat, and be happy you don't get detention", he said.

"Yes sir", they muttered, moving toward the back of the class.

The teacher went back to his lesson, and Hay Lin whispered to Irma, "You know, Taranee was right about something"

"What's that?" asked Irma, not really interested.

"That was the fourth portal this week. What is going on?" Hay Lin obviously wasn't going to let Irma be, so Irma just said, "Yea good point", even though she really could have cared less.

"Four portals in one week', said Taranee. "What is going on?"

It was later that day, and the girls were at Wills place. Her mom was working, so they it was guaranteed they would have privacy.

"Good question", said Will. "What is going on?"

"Well until we figure it out, do you guys wanna go get some ice cream? My trreat", Hay Lin of course.

"Ice cream? You're kidding right?" that was what Taranee started to say nayway. But Will cut her off, saying, "We could use a break. Lets do it" Cornelia and Irma happily agreed, and Taranee agreed reluctantly, so Will left her mom a note saying where she was, and the girls left together


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 2-An Investigation

"It was right here!" Cyborg was way beyond confused. The signal was coming from right here, I know it was!"

"Uh huh. And your _sure _it wasn't the computer?" asked Raven.

"Positive", said Cyborg "There was an energy signal coming from right here! But what was it?"

"Maybe it'll appear again, whatever it was", Beast Boy pointed out.

"Maybe", said Robin. He heard a noise from behind them, and saw five girls' maybe twenty feet away.

"Someone's coming, hide!" the titans all ran for hiding spots, and as the girls approached, they could hear parts of the conversation they were having.

"Four portals", one of them was saying. She was African-American, and short.

"You said that all ready Taranee", a girl with red hair pointed out.

"It doesn't make any since, that's all", another girl pointed out. She was Asian-American.

"Can we just forget about it for now?" a girl with blonde hair asked. "We closed the portal, and now we're going out for ice cream. Can we forget about the guardian thing for awhile?"

"I'm with Corny", said a girl with reddish-brownish hair.

"Have I mentioned don't call me Corny?" Blondey asked.

"Yea"

"Just making sure"

The girls finally passed, and the Titans came out of their hiding spots. "What are portals?" asked Starfire.

"You got me", Cyborg answered.

"Something tells me those girls know something about that energy signal we saw earlier", said Robin. "We need a way to follow them"

"Ha!' said Beast Boy happily. "Spy time, I am _so _there", he was quick to morph dog.

"Yea, something tells me they'll notice if a green dog starts following them", Raven told him.

"If you could something smaller, that'd be great", said Robin. Beast Boy nodded and went fly. "Get going", Robin ordered. The fly instantly flew off.

"Something tells me we're gonna be here for awhile", said Cyborg.

"Well?" asked Robin. It was later that day. Beast Boy had been gone for hours, and had just returned.

"They kept talking about these things called guardians", said Beast Boy.

"Guardians?" asked Cyborg. "And those are…what?" No one knew.


	3. Chapter 3

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 3-In Meridian

"Hhhmmm. They could complicate everything", Prince Phobos was referring to five people-three boys and two girls-whomhehad been watching since they had arrived in the guardians hometown.

"They are different", said Lord Cedric. "They are not normal humans"

"Yes. We must find a way to eliminate them, before they join forces with the guardians", said Phobos. "Send the scyther. He will take care of them for us.


	4. Chapter 4

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 4-Back in Heatherfield

The Titans

"Hey guys? You might wanna take a look at this" the titans had been walking through the woods, but now went back to where Cyborg stood.

A blue hole was there. "Uuuummm…what is it?" asked Raven.

"Got me", said Cyborg.

"Well whatever it is, there's something coming through!" cried Beast Boy. He tried to run away, but Raven grabbed him before he could get anywhere.

Suddenly, a monster came out of it. It had great big blades all over it, and each and every one of them looked lethal. "Not good", said Beast Boy.

The Guardians

"That's not good" the girls had been on their way back to Wills when Will said that.

"What?" asked Taranee, looking around at her. She was holding the Heart of Candracar, and it was glowing.

"Uh oh", said Irma and Hay Lin at the same time.

"Not another portal?" asked Cornelia. There was a sudden crash from the woods, and the girls looked over.

"Not good", said Taranee. "Will?"

"Right", said Will, holding up the crystal. "_Guardians Unite_!"

The Titans

"What is it?" yelled Beast Boy.

"Who cares, run!" cried Cyborg, turning to run away.

"No!' said Robin. 'We have to keep it here. We can fight it. Ready?" The group nodded, and started their attack. After about five minutes though, it was obvious they wouldn't win.

"Now what?" asked Beast Boy. "My butt's hit the ground so many times, I don't even know if I'm still standing!"

The answer came out of no where. A fireball came down from the sky, and seconds later, so did five…what were they. They were dressed in skin tight clothing, and had wings. Not exactly normal people. "What are they?"asked Beast Boy. Of course, no one knew.

"Stand back", said one of them suddeny, and one of the titans realized she was talknig to them. Maybe it was just the fact they didn't feel like being sliced and diced, but the titans did as they were told. Suddenly, the five to flight, and took turns hitting the monster with their…were they powers? Who knew? All they knew was after about 5 minutes, the monster decided to go back through the big blue thing that it had come out of.

One of the girls landed in front of it, and held a pink amulet. The amulet glowed, and a second later, the blue thing was gone. The girl took flight, and the five disappeared into the sky.

"Well, that was…strange", said Beast Boy.

**(hope u got wat u wanted outta this, cuz this is my last update for a couple of weeks, but don't hate me, ill be bak!)**


	5. Chapter 5

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 5-The Guardians Meet the Titans

The Titans

"Ok, we have to figure out what happened", it was the next day. The titans were still in Heatherfield, and still had no idea what was going on.

"Five magical pixies saved us from being sawdust?" Beast Boy guessed. Raven rolled her eyes, and Starfire said, "I believe there is more to it then that"

"Starfire's right", said Robin.

"So do you have any ideas?" asked Beast Boy. They shook their heads sadly.

The Guardians

"Portal number five", it was the next day, after school was over. The girls had actually made it to school that day, on time. Now they were walking home, and talking about the events of the night before.

"Phobos can't open portals", said Will. "So we know he's not behind this"

"Yea but that won't stop him from taking advantage of it", Taranee pointed out.

"Yea, good point", said Will. "We're gonna have to be on watch twenty four/ seven if we wanna stay on top"

"We were never on top" said Cornelia bitterly.

"You guys wanna come over?" Will asked as they approached the woods. The girls nodded, and they started to take Wills normal shortcut home. They were still talking when Will noticed something very strange.

"Hey guys, check this out", she said, pulling out the Heart of Candracar. It was glowing.

"Another portal?" asked Cornelia.

"Use the map", Hay Lin suggested. Will pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment, and held the crystal over it. Lines criss-crossed over it, and as they were doing so, and X appeared.

"That's west from here", said Irma, pointing at the X.

"Lets go", said Will. She picked up the map, and ran off.

"Hey wait up!" yelled the others, taking off after her.

The Titans

"So what is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"Remember those girls we heard talking yesterday? Maybe this is one of those portals they were talking about", suggested Cyborg.

"Possibly", said Robin.

"So what are we to do about it?" asked Starfire.

"Who knows?"

But before the titans could do anything, they saw something extremely familiar. The monster that had attacked them yesterday.

"This thing again?" asked Beast Boy.

"Should we fight?" asked Cyborg.

"We got beat when we fought this thing yesterday", said Robin.

"Well we can't run", Raven pointed out.

"She's right, we'll have to fight", said Beast Boy.

"But how?" asked Starfire.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a voice behind them cry, "Guardians Unite!"

They turned around and saw a flash of pink light. And all of a sudden, the fairy things from yesterday were standing there.

"Uuuummm…is it just me, or is that thing a lot bigger from yesterday?" asked one of the girls.

"Who cares? Take flight, and get that thing back through the portal!' another one (probably the leader) ordered. The other girls listened and took flight.

"Hey blade boy!" one of them yelled. "Up here! _Water_!" A stream of water flew out of her hands and hit the monster squarely in the head.

"_Fire_!" another one yelled. She shot a fire whip at the monster, and knocked it over.

"Cornelia, give him a lift!" the leader ordered.

The blonde girl nodded, and landed on the ground. "_Earth_!" she cried. Almost in an obedient way, the earth below the monster lifted it up into the air. "It's all yours Hay Lin!" she called to one of the remaining girls.

She nodded, and waved her hands around. A second later a great big gust of wind started to push the monster back into the portal thing. But it was not going without a fight. It lashed out at the nearest girl (which was the one controlling the air) and hit her square in the head with the side of his blade.

"Hay Lin!" one of the girls screamed as their friend hit the ground.

"Irma wait!" the leader cried as the girl went down to help her friend. The girl (what did the leader say her name was? Irma?) had other plans though. She landed beside her friend, and started trying to wake her up.

"Come on Hay Lin, wake up, _wake up_", they heard the girl muttering as she shook the fallen girl.

"Irma look out!"

She looked around just in tome to see another blade coming right at her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Raven!" Robin looked around at his friend, who nodded and pulled her hood up over her face.

"You think you can stop that!" Beast Boy asked in a non-believing voice.

"I can try", she said.

She put a shield up around the two girls right as the blade hit. The one called Irma looked first very relieved, than very confused.

"Irma!" the blonde girl yelled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" she called back. She looked around to see Robin and the other titans walking slowly toward her. "Did you do that?" she asked them. To there surprise, she didn't look all that scared.

"Irma!" the leader yelled. "Can you push that thing back through the portal?" Irma looked up and nodded, than looked at the titans and asked, "Can you watch her?" and gestured at her friend on the ground. Robin nodded, and Irma took off for the sky.

"_Water_!" a giant water stream shot out of her hands, and hit the monster so hard that stumbled back into the portal.

"Yes!" one of the girls yelled.

"Go Irma!" yelled the blonde one. Irma was interested in any of it though. She landed right back down where her friend was, who was starting to come around. The titans were watching the girl they figured was te leader. She landed in front of the portal, and held up the amulet, which glowed for a sec, and then the portal was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 6-An unexpected team up-Part 1

**Disclaimer**-I don't own WITCH, we all know it, so don't make me keep doing this!

The Guardians

All righty, thought Will as she landed in front of the portal. Close the portal, and think up a way to explain to these nice people what the heck just happened. Then we're home in time to get a snack and watch a little TV.

After she closed the portal, she went from being a guardian to being a regular, everyday girl again.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She looked around and saw Cornelia and Taranee hit the ground. "Uh, whoops, sorry guys", she said, smiling. "I forgot you were still up there". Hay Lin and Irma were cracking up, and when she looked at the five people that had just seen the whole fight and everything, she saw looks of utter confusion on their faces. "Uuummm…there is an absolutely sensible excuse for everything you just saw", she said, still smiling,

"Right", said Taranee and Cornelia at the same time, pushing themselves off the ground.

"Right", said Irma and Hay Lin, standing up.

"So", said Will. "Anybody got one?"

"Nope", said her friends at the same time.

"So what are you exactly?" asked one of the kids, whom, Will noticed for the first time, was green.

"Flying pixies?" another one suggested.

"Hey!" said Irma. "We're Guardians of the Veil! And who are you? I think I'd remember seeing this bunch of lunatics running around town!'

"Irma!' snapped Will.

"It's none of your business who we are" said the kid in the mask.

"I know who you are", said Hay Lin suddenly, jumping up.

"You do?" said everyone at the same time.

"Yea!" she sounded very excited. "You're the Teen Titans!"

The Titans

Hearing the girl say that was a little more than surprising. "How do you know that?" asked Blondey suspiciously.

"I have a cousin who lives really far away from here, who says there are these kids in the town where she lives, and they have super powers, and they protect the city!" she sounded very excited. "And she sent me pictures!"

Of course, now the titans thought she was crazy. "Uh huh", said the leader. "Well we know who you are, you might as well know who we are. I'm Will. That's Irma" (the reddish-brownish haired one) "Taranee" ( the African-American girl) "Cornelia" (the blonde haired girl) "And Hay Lin" (the girl that knew who the titans were) "We're the Guardians of the Veil"

"What veil?" asked Beast Boy, who was hopelessly lost.

"You know what?" said Will. "Lets go to my house. We can talk there"

"So let me get this straight. You guys are supposed to protect this magical barrier that is up all over the world, and stop the evil that comes through?" Cyborg was repeating everything he had just heard, just so he could make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Right", said Will.

"Ooook", said Beast Boy. He thought the girls were crazy.

"We're not crazy!' said Taranee suddenly.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked a Taranee weirdly. "What? I never said you were-"

"Oooo", said Hay Lin. "Busted by Taranee the mind-reader. Haha!"

"You read minds?" Cyborg asked Taranee in shock. She nodded shyly. Beast Boy felt embarrassed.

"Hahaaaa! Now _that _is something else!" Cyborg sounded overjoyed about Beast Boy getting showed up by a girl.

"Uh huh", said Raven. "Well if that's done…"

"She let the sentence hang.

"Yea. So what are you guys doing here again?" Will asked Robin.

"We were getting strange energy readings from the woods here, so we decided to check it out", Robin explained.

"Probably the portals", said Taranee carelessly.

"These portals do not seem to present a big threat to you humans", said Starfire.

"Will looked at Starfire like she was nuts. "Who are you again?"

"Never mind that. How long have you guys been doing this for?" Robin asked.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "I dunno", said Will. "Awhile I guess"

"We never top to mark our calendars", said Irma, snickering.

The titans looked at the girls weirdly. One, they seemed a little young to be the defenders of the world, and two, their was definitely something strange about them.

"What purpose do you serve as 'guardians'?" Starfire asked, breaking an uncomfortable silence.

"Purpose?" Will repeated. "We save the world from evil"

"But you are a merely children", Starfire pointed out.

"I'm fourteen!" Will said indignantly.

"Same here", said Irma and Cornelia.

"Thirteen", said Taranee.

"Um, twelve, but I'm still a guardian!" said Hay Lin quickly.

"Children", Starfire confirmed.

"All who mind if I hurt her, speak now", said Cornelia, standing up.

"Hey, take it easy Corny", said Irma.

"Don't call me Corny!" said Cornelia angrily.

"There is something wrong with this name?" Starfire wondered.

**(All right, it is a weird way to end the chapter, but hey, I've been gone for awhile, so I hope you enjoyed this chap, and I'll update earlier next week) **


	7. Chapter 7

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 7-The Capture

WITCH

"So do you think they'll leave?" Cornelia asked a little while later. The Titans had left Wills' apartment, to everyones great relief. The Titans and the Guardians hadn't exactly hit it off.

"I hope so", said Irma flatly. "I didn't really like them"

"Tell me about it", said Will bitterly, "And yea, I think they'll leave Cornelia"

"Good", said Cornelia, "I hated them"

"Nice Corny", said Irma sarcastically.

Titans

"I did not care much for those girls", Starfire was saying, "And I do not think they liked us much either"

"She's right", said Beast Boy, "But at least we'll never see them again"

"Good", said Raven simply. "There was something about them I didn't like"

"What else is new?" Beast Boy asked with a snicker. "There's something about _everyone_ you don't like"

"Wait till we get back to the tower to fight, would ya?" Cyborg asked, cutting off Raven before she could shoot back an insult.

The changling and the telpathic shot each other killer glarees, but stayed silent, to Cyborgs great relief.

_Can't they ever stop? _Cyborg wondered as he looked at his friends. _Always goin' at it, I'm surprised we haven't all gone insane!_

"Do you really think those girls can close the portals they were talkin' about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Evidently they can", Raven said, "From the sound of it, they've been doing this for awhile, and we're still alive, so they must be doing something right"

"For once", said Beast Boy, whirling around to face Raven, "For once, could you just agree with me about _something_?

"Why should agree with you if you're wrong?" Raven shot back.

"I'm always wrong!" Beast Bot yelled, "If the world listened to you, I'm never right about anything!"

"Well maybe if you didn't spend all your time making dumb jokes, you'd have time to stop and think for once!" Raven snapped, quickly loosing her patience, as she so often did with Beast Boy.

By this time, the Titans had entered the woods, and Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were trying to think up a way to stop their friends from fighting, not that it was an easy task to do.

"Please", said Starfire timidly, stepping between Raven and Beast Boy, who were standing face to face, glaring the other down, "Do not fight"

The two friends glared at each other for a moment, but then turned their backs to each other, and gave up the fight.

''Phew", said Cyborg, "Thought we were gonna see World War Three for a second there"

"Hey", said Robin suddnely, looking around, "Did you guys here that?"

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sounded like…I'm not sure actually", if Robin was msking any sort of sence, it wasn't something the rest of the Titnas picked up on, "Sounded like it was coming from this way", and with that, he took of running in another direction. The rest of the Titans exchanged confused glances, but took off after Robin anyway.

* * *

"Dude, where is he!" Beast Boy yelled after about ten minutes of running, "I'm not built for long distances!"

"Don't say anything Raven!" Cyborg snapped before Raven could say something sarcastic to Beast Boy, "Starfire, go up and see of you can find him!"

Starfire nodded and took off into the sky, but right as she did so, Beast Boy yelled, "Look!"

The remaining Titans came to a dead stop. A portal (or whatever it was those girls had called it) had appeared. Robin was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he have gone?" asked Starfire, looking around.

''I can't get a lock on his locator signal'', said Cyborg.

''He can not have gotten far", said Starfire stubbornly as she landed, ''He must be here somewhere''

''I'm sure he is Starfire'', said Raven, looking around, ''Of course, where he is, I have no clue''

"Cyborg calling Robin", Cyborg was now trying to communicater with Robin, and not having much luck, "Cyborg calling Robin, do you read me?"

''Uh guys?" said Beast Boy suddenly. "You might wanna see this''

"What?" asked Cyborg looknig around. Starfire and Raven looked over at Beast Boy as well, and saw something that made there blood run cold. Something was coming through the portal. It looked like some giant human with a skin roblem, and had a very dumb look on its face (A/N-I don't know how to describe what a Lurden looks like).

"Uuuummm, this is bad", said Cyborg, moving back carefully. "What are those things?"

Before anyonwe xould say anything, the monsters charged forward. The Titnas tried to fight back, but it was no use. The thing grabbed them and dragged them through the portal.

(I know, kinda an abrupt ending, but I had to rush. Anyway, sorry, about waiting to so long to update, maybe Amanda's right, 9 fics _is _to much to handle…well, I just finished one, so now I only have 8 fics, that should make it a_ little_ easier. So, until next time, happy reading!)


	8. Chapter 8

When Worlds Collide

Disclaimer-I don't own WITCH or Teen Titans

Chapter 8-An Unlikely Team Up

Teen Titans

"Let me go!" Cyborg yelled, pulling against the monster grip. It just held tighter though.

"What are these things?" Beast Boy asked.

"They remind me of a Rorek Shifflebanger", Starfire said. Even she couldn't break free of the things grip.

"A what?" Raven asked.

"Haven't you learned not to ask?" Beast Boy asked.

"Good point", Raven said grudgingly.

"So now what?" Cyborg asked as he fought the monsters grip.

"Hey, what ever happened to Robin?" Beast Boy asked suddenly.

WITCH

"Hey Will", Cornelia said suddenly.

"What?" Will asked.

"Is your pocket supposed to be glowing?"

"Huh?" Will reached into her pocket and pulled out the Heart, which was glowing.

"Sure, why not?" Cornelia said with a sigh, "The Veil is like, disintagrating or something, and we're the ones that are gonna suffer"

"Lets go see if it really is a portal", said Will, standing up.

* * *

"Why is it the woods lately?" Irma asked as they walked, "It always seems to be the woods, has anyone else noticed that?"

"Uh huh", said Cornelia, "Irma, do you ever stop babbling?"

"What's wrong with babbling?" Irma started to ask, but she was cutoff.

"And you're the defenders of our universe?" said a voice from behind a tree, "I'm surprised we're all still alive"

"Who's there?" Will snapped. To everyones' great surprise, it was Robin who came out from behind the tree.

"I thought you left", Irma said sadly, "And what happened to your friends?"

"They were captured", Robin said flatly, "Some creatures came thru one of those portal things you were talking about, and captured them"

"Oh boy", Will muttered, "Lurdens. Why would Phobos all of a sudden be interested in your friends?"

"Well Will, lets' see", Cornelia said with mock thoughtfulness, "They all have some kind of power, somehow I can see Phobos trying to get them on his side"

"Sounds like something he would do all right", Will said with a sigh. She looked over at Robin, "Well, as much as it kills me to say it, if we're gonna get your friends back", she looked over at Robin, "We're gonna have to work together"


	9. Chapter 9

When Worlds Collide

Chapter 9-Going to Meridian

**The Guardians**

"Okay", Robin said, "You want me to go through that?"

"It's just a portal", Will said, "It's not gonna hurt you or anything, promise, it's safe"

"The portal's safe", Irma said, "it's what's on the other side that worries me"

"Why?" Robin asked, "What's on the other side?"

"We don't know", Irma said, "That's why it worries me"

"Come on", Will said, holding up the Heart, "lets' just do this. _Guardians Unite!"_

_"Water!"_

_"Fire!"  
"Earth!"_

_"Air!"_

"Okay", Will said, "Lets' go through before any of us loose thr nerve"

"Like me", Robin muttered, eyeing the portal wearily.

"I'll go first", Irma said, jumping through.

"I'll go next", Cornelia said stepping through slowly.

"Me next!" Hay Lin said excitedly, running through.

"I can go last", Robin volunteered.

"No way", Will said with a smile, "'ll go last, Taranee you go now"

Taranee nodded and stepped through. Robin eyed the portal again, then stepped through. Will shook her head. She knew if Robin had gone last, he would have run off, he hadn't been very eager to go through the portal. Will stepped through, and came out in Meridian.

"Okay", Irma said, rubbing her hands together, "Lets' do this!"

"Don't sound to eager Irma", Cornelias said, "Lets' just get this over with"

"Yea", Robin said, looking around, "So where are we?"

"Meridian", Will said, "It's kind of creepy, I know"  
"Kind of?" Robin said incrudiously, "Kind of?"

"Okay, very creepy", Will said, "Either way, you get used to it. Kind of"

"lets just get to the castle", Taranee said, "And try to be careful not to get caught"

**Teen Titans**

"Does that dude seriously think he can keep us here?" Beast Boy asked, "This couldn't hold a baby"

"Beast Boy, I wouldn't", Cyborg didn't have a chance to say anything more because Beast Boy had morphed into a bird, and had started flying to the top of wherever they were (A/N-It's suppose to be the Oubliette, I'm not sure how to describe it though).

"This is gonna end badly", Raven muttered, watching Beast boy fly upward.

_Wham! _It was almost like Beast boy had run into an invisible wall. Either way, he hit something, and instantly plummeted back towards the ground.

"Duuude", Beast Boy whined as soon as he had hit the ground and morphed back to his regular form, "This guy knows what he's doing"

"Told you", Cyborg said, pulling his friend up, "Did you really think this guy was just gonna leave us here without any guard or anything?"

"Ow", Beast Boy muttered in response, rubbing his arm.

"Perhaps we can break the shield", Starfire suggested, her hands glowing green.

"Uh oh", Raven muttered as Starfire fired her starbolts. The little green bolts bounce off the shield, and back down towards them. Raven was quick to throw up a shield of her own until the bolts died down.

"Any other suggestions?" Raven asked, glaring at Beast Boy and Starfire.

"Okay, so we had a few dumb ideas", Beast Boy said, "I don't see you coming up with anything"

"Don't fight", Cyborg said boredly, "Raven, you're the queen of paramormal, so tell us, where the heck are we?"

Raven shrugged, still glaring at Beast Boy. "Okay" Cyborg said, "We still need to do something though"

"What ever became of Robin?" Starfire asked.

**The Guardians**

_"Fire!" _Taranee cried, firing at the thorns that blocked the path. A fireball formed around her hand and shot at the thorns, burning them up.

"Okay", Robin said, "So now what?"

"I don't see why we can't just fly there", Cornelia whined, "I'm tired of walking"  
"We've gotta try and stay low", Will explained for the millionth time, "We don't want to let Phobos know that we're coming"

"It's a good idea", Hay Lin said, "Come on, we're almost to the castle"

Ten minutes later they were at the castle moat.

"Okay", Will said, "Now we can fly"

Hay Lin grabbed Robin and the gang made for a near by window. They flew through the window and landed in one of the hallways.

"So how do we find them?" Cornelia asked.

"We'll find a way-" Will started to say.

"There!" yelled a voice behind them. They whirled around and saw the castle guards standing there, preparing to attack.


	10. Chapter 10

When Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer-I don't own WITCH**

Chapter 10-Rescuing the Titans (or trying to anyway)

And to answer one of the reviewers questions (I don't remember which one it was) yes, normally Robin would be a little braver, but how would you feel if you were going to some strange land, and you had to get there through some freaky looking portal?

**

* * *

**

**Teen Titans**

"Cyborg calling Robin. Cyborg calling Robin", Cyborg was trying his built in communicator for the millionth time, "Mayday, mayday, do you read me? Answer me! Robin, do you read me?"

"You've been trying that for over an hour", Raven said, "Give it a rest, would ya?"

"But we must discover a way out", Starfire said, "Perhaps if we try one more time to break the shield-"  
"Don't even think about it", Cyborg said, "You almost fried us last time you did that!"

"No, maybe she's right", Beast Boy said, "Maybe we can break the shield…"

He morphed to a pterodactyl without another word, and shot towards the top of their prison, gaining speed every second…

_Wham!  
_

And then he fell back down again.

"Can't say we didn't warn you", Raven said as Beast Boy hit the ground with a _thud _and morphed back to his human form with a groan.

**W.i.t.c.h.**

"Bath time!" Irma yelled, shooting a stream of water at the castle guards, "Don't forget your rubber duckies!"

"Watch your step", Cornelia said daintily as she opened a whole in the ground below two of the grounds, "That first one is a doozy"

"Do you guys know how to fly?" Hay Lin asked three more guards. She waved her hand and a gust of wind picked up the guards, carried them into the air, "Guess not", she added with a giggle as she dropped them with a _thud._

"Didn't your mother ever tell you?" Taranee asked another guard who had tried to attack her, "Don't hit girls. Especially ones who can make fireballs in the palm of their hands!"

She shot a fireball at the guard and knocked him backwards, "Dinner's ready", Irma said with a giggle, landing next to the guard, "Looks a little hot though, maybe I'll cool it off for us…"

Another stream of cool water shot out of her hands, washing the guards down the hallway and out of sight.

"Cool off one guard, cool off ten, is there a difference?" Irma asked with a mock shrug.

"Okay", Robin said, "But we're still not any closer to finding my team"

"Right", Will said, "Okay, lets think, if I were Phobos, and thankfully I'm not, we're would keep a group of super-powered teenagers?"  
"The Oubliette!" Hay Lin cried.

"Perfect!" Will said, "That's gotta be it! Come on, lets' go!"

* * *

"The Oubliette", Will said as they walked down into the dungeons about ten minutes later.

"Please folks, no flash photography, no stealing, and please, try not to wake the locals", Irma quipped.

"Huh?" Robin said, not used to Irmas' sense of humor.

"Never mind", Irma said dryly, upset that someone didn't get her joke.

**Teen Titans**

"Did you guys here that?" Best Boy asked suddenly, standing up. He had been slouched out on the ground, trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't end with him crash and burning.

"Hear what?" Raven asked, not interested.

"Sounds like someone is up there", Beast Boy said, "Hello!"

"Beast Boy?" it was Robin!

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, "I can not say how happy I am to hear your voice!"

"Yea man, where've you been?" Cyborg called.

"Trying to find you!" Robin called, "Why don't you just fly out of there, it's not hard, I'm sure"

"That's the problem", Rave n said, "There's some kind of force field up around the top, we can't get out"

"Of course", another voice, a girl this time, drifted into their range of hearing, "Phobos doesn't know how to make things easy, does he?"

"Did she say 'Phobos'?" Raven asked incredulously. Before anyone got a chance to answer, another voice said, "Quit kidding around, we really should figure out a way to get them outta there"

"Did you try breaking the force field?" Robin asked.

"Only about a million times", Beast Boy said, "And all of them ended in one big 'ow'"

"New plan", the girls' voice said, "We try and destroy the field from up here, it should be easier that way…"  
Boy was she wrong. No matter how many times they fired at the shield, nothing happened. It remained firmly in place.

"Maybe if we fire from up here", one girl said, "And they fire from down here, we could put enough pressure on the field to crack it"

"Did u guys here that?" Robin called down to his team.

"Beast Boy wont be able to help much", Cyborg said, "But the rest of us will give the old school try, right Star? Rae?"

Both girls nodded, and Raven pulled her hood over head. The three of them got in to a battle position, all aiming at the top of the hole they were in.

"Ready…" Robin said, "Set…GO!"

The three titans and the five guardians fired at the force field, putting all there strength into it. The force field still held strong, but that didn't give the Titans a good enough reason to give up. It just made them try harder.

_Craaaack!_

"Yes!" Beast Boy yelled, "It's working!"

Suddenly the force field blew apart. Little shards flew down at the titans, and Raven quickly put up a shield to protect them.

"Well…that was, interesting", Raven said as she lowered the shield. She, like Starfire, looked exhausted from trying to break the shield. Cyborg it didn't effect as much, all though it did drain his battery a little. He was gonna need a recharge soon.

"Can we just get out of here?" Beast Boy asked. He morphed pterodactyl and grabbed Cyborg, hauling him out of the hole. Starfire and Raven followed. When they got to the top of the whole, they saw Robin standing there, along with the five girls they had met earlier that day. Who were they again? Oh yea…guardians, whatever that was.

"Isn't it just a little dangerous for all you girls to be here?" Beast Boy asked, "I mean, what with monsters and evil villains and-"  
"We can take care of ourselves!" the blonde girl- Cornelia-snapped, "Obviously you can't though, getting yourselves captured and all…"

"Hey, not our fault some big creature things came thru and nabbed us!" Beast Boy snapped angrily.

"Hey!" the red head-Will-cut in, "Get out of here now, fight later, okay?"  
Cornelia and Beast Boy nodded grumpily, and the group started to leave the castle.

A/N-and this is where I leave you! This isn't the last chapter, I will update again in a week or so, and it will be much more exciting, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-**Hello! Wow, it has been way too long since I last updated this fic, I am so sorry about that. I've been busy since school started, I don't have time anymore, I'm really sorry. So anyway, here's the next chapter. It'll probably be a shorter one, sorry, but atleast I'm updating.

* * *

Chapter 11-Escaping Meridian (And Discovering New Mysteries)

**W.i.t.c.h.**

"How much longer till we can get out of this creepy place?" Beast Boy asked for the millionth time.

"You sound like my brother when we go on long car rides!" Irma snapped, "'Cept your voice is a lot more annoying"

"Don't say anything Raven", Cyborg said. Raven glared at him for a second, but held her tongue, to everyones' great relief. The last thing they needed when they were trying to escape was two arguing friends.

"Does this look familiar to anyone, or is it just me?" Robin asked sudddenly, looking around.

"Yes!" Will exclaimed, "We've been in one big circle so far! Phobos has to know we're here, it's kind of obvious, he must have done something! Either way, we're never gonna get out at this rate…"

Raven shot Will a weird look, and for a second, Will couldn't help but me swayed by the dark girls glare. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg pratically wore their expressions on their sleeves, but Raven was more of a mystery to all of them. Will got the feeling the Titans didn't even know much about her. To be completely honest, Raven kind of scared Will.

"Uh, anyway", Will said quickly, braking eye contact with the girl, "We still need to figure out a way out of here…"  
The group continued on, all alert and ready if there was any trouble. Irma caught up to Will as they were walking, and said in a quiet voice, "Am I the only one that thinks Raven is just a tad creepy?"  
"No", Will said with a sigh, "There's something about her I seriously don't like, but I suppose, if the other Titans trust her-"

"Will, I dunno if you've actually seen the Titans", Irma said, "But they aren't exactly normal!"

"Neither are we", Will pointed out.

"Okay, okay, you've got me", Irma said, "Still, something 'bout this Raven girl I seriously don't like…"

Irma let her words sort of fizzle out, and the coversation was dropped. As they continued trying to figure out this maze that was the castle, Will couldn't help but think about what Irma said. She thought all the Titans had a few screws loose, but there was definetly something different about Raven. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something about her made her different, like the odd one out in the group. Will could definetly relate to that. Her friends, and fellow guaridans, got nice, normal powers, while she was stuck with being the keeper of some ancient crystal, that definelty set her apart from the others. Still, she had a feeling that wasn't it…

**Teen Titans**

"We're lost, aren't we?" Beast Boy asked, coming to a halt, "We've been by here before, we're definetly lost…"  
"He's actually making sense", Raven said with mock thoughtfulness, "Should we be worried?"

"That's it!" Beast Boy snapped, whirling around to face his so-called friend, "I have had it with you-"

"Beast Boy!" Robin snapped, stepping between the changeling and the dark girl, "That's enough! Just keep going, all right, talk about it later!"

But as Raven started to walk away, Robin grabbed her arm. "You could be a little nicer you know", he told her, glaring at her from behind his mask, "If you're trying to get him mad, it's working, so why don't you just stop while you're ahead?"

Raven yanked he arm out of her leaders grip, and walked away with out saying anything. She knew he was right. She had been giving Beast Boy a lot of grief since they had arrived in Heatherfield, and she knew that, but something about this whole thing, from the guaridans to Meridian itself, made her feel uneasy. She knew she had been taking it out on Beast Boy, and finally decided to try and stop. She closed her eyes and try to clear out her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to start a real fight. That would be bad.

Beast Boy was fuming. He was so completely sick and tired of Raven giving him a hard time, making fun of him, calling him names, snapping at him, it was all just way too annoying! _Where does she get off saying those things to me anyway? _He thought angrily, _What gives her the right? Sure Cyborg makes fun of me all the time, but at least he's normally kidding. Sometimes I feel like Raven is serious about what she says…_

Beast Boy sighed and shook his head. He was still mad at Raven, but they did have bigger problems right then. They were stuck in some other dimension, with absolutely no clue how to even get out of this castle they were in, and to top that, him and Raven were fighting. This just so could not have gotten any worse.

* * *

By the next chapter, Beast Boy is so gonna eat those words. Again, sorry for the incredibly long wait on the update, I'll try and keep up next for next time. Review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Back again! Now, I know the last chapter wasn't all that good, and this one most likely won't be either, but don't worry, it'll get better, I've got some pretty good ideas, a couple involving one certain, mysterious Titan…Review and tell me what you think.

RAVEN-WILL-CANDRACAR-Uh, interesting, enthusiastic, and one hundred percent pointless. Sorry

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer-**I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or Teen Titans, if I did, trust me, I'd run around screaming, "I OWN W.I.T.C.H. AND TEEN TITANS!"

**Chapter 12-**One Problem after Another

**Teen Titans**

Beast Boy was still fuming about his fight with Raven. He knew he had resolved to forget about it for now, but he couldn't. He and Raven had always been on different wavelengths, sure, but she was really starting to grind his nerves.

"So…" Cyborg said, trying to break the silence, "Any chance of us getting' outta here anytime soon?"

"Of course not", Irma said bitterly, "That would just be too easy, right?"

"You said it Irma", Cornelia muttered, sounding bitter, "You really said it"

"So how do we get out?" Robin asked, looking around at the five girls.

"We're not suppose to", Raven said suddenly, looking around.

"Raven, if you can't say anything helpful-" Beast Boy started to say angrily, but Will cut him off.

"No, she's right", Will said, "I think Phobos is doing this to us, to keep us from getting out of here. It makes sense, actually…"

"Well, then", Cyborg said, punching his palm, "I say we find this Phobos dude and kick his butt!"

"Uh huh", Will said, "Have you ever fought an inter-dimensional villain?"

"Well, I did fight Trigon once", Cyborg said, pretending to think, "Or twice, maybe…"  
"And how'd that turn out?" Will asked.

"Got my butt kicked", he said with a shrug.

"Listen dude", Irma said, "Phobos is the real deal, you'd never be able to take him, we've never even fought him, just his goonies. And I get the feeling we never wanna fight him either"

"So how do we get out?" Cyborg asked.

"It's just like Raven said", Will said simply, "We don't. Unless we find a way, we're trapped"

"Wait…what?" Beast Boy tried to work out exactly what Will had just said, "So, "we're not suppose to escape, but we have to find a way to escape-"  
"Confused?" Irma asked. Beast Boy nodded, still going over everything in hid head.

"Why don't we just blast a wall or something and see we're it leads?" Cyborg asked. His hand turned into his sonic cannon, and before anyone could protest, he blasted the nearest wall. On the other side of the wall, was some kind of big, not overly friendly looking monster.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Raven asked Cyborg sarcastically, backing away from the monster.

"Okay, okay", Cyborg said, looking at the thing, "So that wasn't my best idea ev-AH!"

He broke off with a yell as the monster lashed at him, and then went after the others.

"Whoa!" Irma yelled, jumping into the air, "Okay, so, Cyborg got the monsters attention, who's gonna get rid of it?"

"What is it anyway?" Robin asked, looking at the creature with a weird look of shock and confusion.

"Um…some kind of big Meridian monster?" Hay Lin said, shrugging and smiling weakly.

"There's a help", Raven muttered, "Any idea how to beat it?"

"Lets see…" Irma said, trying to think, "Fight the big monster, or run…See ya"

She tried to run, but Cornelia grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the fray, "Don't even think about it Irma"

"Actually, I think she has the right idea", Beast Boy said, looking at the monster with fear.

"Well, in that case…" Will said, "RUN!"  
Irma and Taranee took off like bullets, Cornelia ran off after them, and Will ran behind them. Robin and the titans, however, stayed behind.

"Um, don't you think we should stick with them?" Cyborg asked, referring to the guardians, "I mean, they do seem to know their way around here, maybe…"

"Never back down from a fight", Robin said stubbornly. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire exchanged a glance, and before Robin could protest, Starfire grabbed him by his cape and the five friends had taken off after the girls.

* * *

Yea, I know, it's a short chappie, but I gotta get off the computer soon, I don't have time for really long drawn out chapters, I gotta go ready for friends party…this is what I get for agreeing to go. Next chapter I will draw out as much as possible promise. Ciao! 


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, yes, this story is back up. And for all you reviewers, well…I didn't exactly appreciate some of your reviews, lets put it that way. So I just hope this satisfies you

* * *

**Chapter 13-** Breaking Out

**W.i.t.c.h.**

Will came to a halt as soon as she was sure they were out of danger. Her friends stopped right behind her, and the Titans after them.

"Okay", Cyborg said, "That was weird"

"That was close is more like it!" Irma said, "Nice going brainiac!"

"Don't start a fight", Robin said, "Lets' just, you know, get out of here, or try anyways…"

The kids walked on, still not sure of what they were looking for, besides a way to escape.

* * *

"This is hopeless!" Cyborg said, "This is one hundred percent hopeless! How are we supposed to get out of here?"

"It's like a maze", Robin said thoughtfully, "It's like one big maze"

"So we need a way to track ourselves", Raven said, looking around.

"To _what_?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need a way to figure out if we're going in circles or not", Taranee said, quickly catching on, "Only question is, how?"

"Hm…"

"Got it", Irma said, snapping her fingers, "Cornelia, break off as big a hunk of rock as we can carry, and then break off another smaller but noticeable piece"

Cornelia did all this, and Irma put the smaller piece on the ground. "We just keep putting down pieces of rock, and just turn in the opposite direction if we see a piece of rock. What do you think?"

They agreed to the idea, and started off. They broke the rock every now and then and dropped a piece, turning away whenever they ran into a piece. "I'll give you credit Irma", Cornelia said, "This is actually a good idea. It had to happens sometime, I suppose"

"Oh very funnyCorny"

"Don't fight, please", Will groaned, "Lets just get out of here, all right?"

"Speaking of getting out", Hay Lin said, pointing, "I see an exit! Lets get out of this funhouse already"

"You know, it's weird", Irma said as she pulled the door open, "I'm surprised Phobos hasn't found us yet. I mean, it's his castle, so you'd think he knew everything that went on it, wouldn't you?"

The door opened all the way and they saw a pair of castle guards standing in the entrance. "Apparently he does". Taranee said, taking a step backwards, "Fight or run?"

"There's only two of them", Will pointed out. That was all it took. They took on the castle guards easy and as soon as they were sure the guards were out cold and tied up, they took off outside.

"Yes!" Beast Boy yelled, "Take that evil dude!"

"Oh yeah, that's brilliant", Irma said sarcastically, "Let the guy know we escaped"

"Thank you _Raven_", Beast Boy shot back, aggravated.

"Lets just find a portal and get out of here", Will said.

"How and where are we going to find a portal?" Cornelia asked.

"We just fly up and—oh", she realized the flaw in her plan, "If we fly up Phobos might catch us"

"How quickly brilliance fades", Cornelia muttered, "This is way too much to walk, especially if we're not sure where we're going. We could end up lost or something"

"Lost or something", Irma repeated, "Talk about fading brilliance"

"Shut up Irma", Cornelia snapped.

"Lets just start walking", Hay Lin suggested, "Unless someone has a better idea…"

Of course, no one did. So they took off, hoping and praying they wouldn't be caught again.

"We're sitting ducks out here", Cyborg said, "Isn't there anyway to hide or something?"

"Um…oh!" Hay Lin snapped her fingers, "Will can't you use the Heart to make us invisible?"

"Oh yeah!" she held out her hand and the Heart appeared, "Good thinking"

A dome appeared around them. "As long as no one steps out of the dome", Will said, "We'll be safe"

It was hard, moving under the dome, but at least they were safe. Or as safe as they could be in another dimension with no way home.

* * *

Yes, yes, the chapter is short, I know. But hey, at least I'm updating. 


End file.
